


Going home

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: Harry's last two days of summer with the Dursley's.





	

 

 

 

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish *sigh***

* * *

Harry was sitting in his room, just staring at the walls. He had finished all of his chores for the day and he couldn't even distract himself with homework because Uncle Vernon had locked it away with the rest of his 'freakish stuff'. Thankfully he hadn't been bothered by Dudley today since he had been round his friends house because they had gotten a new computer game. Looking at the alarm clock on his bedside table Harry realised that Dudley would probably be heading home soon for tea, which Aunt Petunia was actually cooking for herself for once.

He decided to go to the park for a few more hours of peace where he didn't have to deal with Dudley or the rest of the Dursley's. After relishing in his last few hours of peace Harry walked back to the Dursley residence and made his way inside. After shutting the door behind himself he turned and looked at the cupboard that was his bedroom for the first eleven years of his life.

_'I wonder whether I could sneak my homework out.'_ Harry thought to himself before deciding to try.

Harry looked around the house make sure that no one was going to see him, to find the Dursley's in front of the TV. He then walked back to the cupboard and opened it slowly so that the old hinge didn't creak, he grabbed his homework and headed back upstairs to his room after making sure that the cupboard door was shut.

Harry was so absorbed in his homework that he didn't even give the tell tale sounds of footsteps pounding up the stairs a second thought. He quickly came to regret that decision as his bedroom door slammed open moments later and there stood Dudley with his mouth open, probably about to spout abuse at Harry when he stopped and looked at Harry and saw all the books surrounding him. He smirked cruelly at Harry before he turned around and shouted down the stairs.

"DAD! MOM! HARRY'S DOING HIS FREAKISH HOMEWORK!"

Moments later there were more footsteps thundering up the stairs, obviously Uncle Vernon judging by how loud they were. He then stormed into the room and snatched the parchment that Harry had been writing his homework on and then tore it into little pieces.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" screeched Uncle Vernon, his face quickly turning an alarming purple colour. "I TOLD YOU! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED NEAR YOUR FREAKISH THINGS! NO FOOD FOR YOU TONIGHT!"

Uncle Vernon then pushed Dudley out of the door, before following behind him and turning around to shut the door. Seconds later Harry heard the ominous sound of the lock sliding shut, trapping him in his room until the Dursley's decided otherwise.

 ' _Oh no,'_ Harry thought as he felt the blood drain from his face, ' _this is the third day that I'm not allowed food.'_

Since there was nothing else to do he lay down on his bed and stared out of his window. Harry was laying there for over an hour, watching as the sky slowly changed from a light pink into pitch black with the stars emerging. The last thing Harry remembered before falling asleep was seeing the full moon, and when he did finally fall asleep his dreams where filled with his true home and the family he had made a Hogwarts.

Harry's sleep was disrupted by the sounds of footsteps storming past his bedroom door and then pounding down the stairs. He reached over and picked up his glasses with a sigh and waited to be released from him room. A few minutes later Harry heard Uncle Vernon's footsteps rushing up the stairs and towards his bedroom and he then heard the door being unlocked.

Uncle Vernon stormed into the room and dragged Harry off of his bed.

"Why isn't my breakfast ready, you lazy good for nothing freak?!" he yelled, shaking Harry back and forth by his shoulders. His face was rapidly turning red as he shook Harry back and forth in anger. "Huh, did you think I was going to let you get away with that?!"

Harry stood there biting back a sarcastic reply. "I was locked in, how was I supposed to get out to cook your breakfast?" He asked while staring at his feet so that Uncle Vernon wouldn't see the anger in his eyes.

Uncle Vernon didn't seem to like his reply very much as he started to turn purple with the veins in his neck start to bulge.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, boy. Now get in that kitchen and make my family some breakfast or I will make you wish you had never been born." He hissed in to Harry's ear and then pushed him towards the stairs.

_'I'm so glad this is my last day before leaving for Hogwarts_.' Harry thought to himself as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to cook the Dursley's a breakfast consisting of bacon, sausage, toast and eggs, while sneaking little bits of each when nobody was watching. He gave them their breakfast.

Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, "Well get started on your chores," he barked, "If you aren't finished by the time I'm back from work you aren't allow food tonight, got it?" Harry nodded while ignoring Dudley who was sitting at the table stuffing his face with food while sniggering **.**

Harry started off his chores hoping he finished in time because he hadn't had anything to eat in four days now. _'Just one more day here then I can finally leave,_ ' Harry repeated over and over to himself as he completed him chores. The dishes got washed first, then the garden was weeded, the grass was cut, the house was dusted and hoover-ed, the windows were was, Dudley's room was cleaned. By the time he had completed everything it was 5 O'clock, _'just enough time to cook before Uncle Vernon,_ ' so he started on cooking dinner and was just finished serving up the food when Uncle Vernon arrived home.

He walked into the dining room and sat at the table. As Harry gave him his plate he asked, "Well then boy, did you get everything done today?" When Harry nodded in reply he grunted then said, "I guess you can eat then, but not too much you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." Harry muttered and then made his way back to the kitchen to make up a plate for himself. He made sure he put less on his plate than he had for Aunt Petunia and walked back to the table to sit down where he then ate his food in silence, ignoring everyone else as they ignored him.

The rest of the night flew away and it was the next morning before he knew it. Uncle Vernon dropped him off at the station begrudgingly and then Harry headed to platform 9 3/4 where he walked through the barrier separating the magical world from the muggle world. He boarded the Hogwarts express and after not seeing Ron and Hermione decided to get an empty compartment.

Harry sighed, _'I'm finally going home.'_ he smiled to himself as both Ron and Hermione joined him, _'And I'm going to surrounded by my real family.'_

* * *

**Hi, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. Stay alive frens |-/**


End file.
